The purpose of this study is to determine the effectiveness of the Professional Practice Contract Model ("Contract Model") as implemented in a large University Hospital. Specific aims of the study are to: 1) Describe the nature of the "Contract Model" on all units currently employing it, emphasizing commonalities in features of the model across units and any unit-specific variations that might affect outcomes for nursing staff, patients or unit costs; 2) Compare the "Contract Model" units with "Non- contract Model" units on the following outcomes: nurses' perceived job characteristics, nursing job satisfaction, nursing absenteeism, nursing intended and actual turnover, patient satisfaction with care received, patient quality of care and costs; 3) Within "Contract Model" units, compare those using the model for less than three years with those using the model for three years or more on the above outcomes. Qualitative data describing the "Contract Model" units will be obtained from staff and head nurses. A quasi- experimental design then will be employed to compare "Contract Model" units to "Non-contract Model" units and "Contract Model" units by length of time on the model; units on the "Contract Model" comprise the experimental group. At one point in time, data will be collected from all registered nurses on "Contract Model" and comparison units; concurrently, patients being discharged will be interviewed and unit level staff time and costs will be collected; retrospective cost and staff time data also will be retrieved for comparison purposes. Evaluation of the "Contract Model's" effectiveness will provide the nursing community with information about its usefulness in attracting and retaining nurses, for providing quality patient care and containing costs.